The instant invention relates generally to enclosure devices and more specifically it relates to a roll-up shower curtain.
Numerous enclosure devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to cover and protect particular areas in a building, such as showers and baths or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 580,697 to Kraemer; 1,824,673 to Lee; 1,898,233 to Woods; 1,968,719 to Smurr; 2,120,155 to Shera; 2,481,397 to Dalton, Jr.; 2,756,438 to Soberman; 2,776,439 to Rondinelli, 2,840,827 to Calvano; 2,914,775 to Kauffman; 3,050,742 to Munson; 3,110,343 to Guffan; 3,222,689 to Efron et al; 3,582,998 to Morse; 3,747,132 to Foster; 3,952,337 to Hansow; 3,965,960 to Massey; 4,068,816 to Anderson and 4,122,559 to Kelly all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.